


Waterdrunk（胜承）

by krbyskousuke



Series: 水泳部シリーズ [2]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Swim Club
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: Irome后续





	Waterdrunk（胜承）

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉我这次文风跟前篇严重跑偏宛如一个精分  
另外有一丢丢的暴力描写警告
> 
> 前传irome：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135449

“老师……老师……我……啊！”

4am，内容一如既往。

李承协掀开被子起身，扶了扶沉痛欲裂的脑袋，下床摸索着打开角落里夜灯的开关。

摇摇晃晃打了杯水，高大的身子缩成一团蹲在地上，就着那一小束微黄小口小口地啜，与其说在喝水，不如说更像在试毒。

柳会胜想得没错，李承协是天才。

李承协学游泳的时候没有喝过一次水。

“哎，我觉得啊，承酱对水上这块真的蛮有天赋的哎！”

李承协刚被海边景点的冲浪员一顿夸完，车勋就一个翻身瘫在毯子上高喊附和。

“你当真这么想的？”

“噫！看着点扔。”惊险地接过李承协半信半疑着随手抛过来差点砸到他脸的水瓶，车勋又重新坐起身，瞪大眼睛真挚地看着自己的死党。

“大家都是第一次玩这些东西，你看刚才谁有你做得好。最近不是在苦恼进路吗？不如试一下？”

李承协沉默了。田径搞了挺久，赛绩确实都不那么理想。

——老师，我起步会不会太晚了？别的同学都是从小就开始练的，我都高一了，如果赶不上的话我还是回田径部……

——没关系的。你本来就是体育生嘛，身体基础很不错，而且初学能游到这个程度已经很了不起了。老师会好好把你培养成选手的。

李承协学游泳的时候没有喝过一次水。

有了教练的格外器重与精心指导，进步更是快到可怕，很快就到了出征重大比赛的水准。

李承协学游泳的时候没有喝过一次水。

也只喝过那一次水。

大口咕咚咚喝完，按照教练的指示在部室等待，却越等越热。

好奇怪，空调是好的，为什么这么热呢。

啊，老师来了。老师，怎么回事，我好热。

承协啊，老师在这里，马上就不热了，乖噢。

浑身无力睁不开眼，只能感到衣服正一件件被褪去，双手被箍到头顶，潮湿滑腻的大舌头滴着唾液蛞蝓一般游走在自己的脸蛋与胸口。

老师，我好热，我还是好热。

不急，老师这就给你吃冰棒噢。来，牙不要碰到，对，对……唔！操！妈的废物！不要用牙听不懂吗！对对，对……老师果然没看错承协，做什么都很有天赋呢……

一个小时后药效散去，李承协十六岁的大脑第一次接收了“精液留在嘴里是什么味道”的信息。

被扇了好几巴掌的灼烧感逐渐从两颊苏醒，恍恍惚惚也凑起这一钟头一阵风吹散似的记忆碎片。

熟悉的温柔教练做着陌生的残暴事情，陌生的污言秽语像信号不好的收音机电流，断断续续却用要流血的力度摩擦着耳心。

我相信承协是好孩子，一定不会和爸爸妈妈说的对吧。

承协想和爸爸妈妈分享这个秘密也可以哦，只是承协的身体可能就一辈子也没法再运动了呢。

乖，想清楚哦。

从头到脚、由内而外，饱受蹂躏的疼痛越发鲜明地阵阵袭来。倒吸口凉气，颤颤巍巍抬起手摸了摸嘴唇上残留的腥白，忍不住又舔了一下。

味道是真的没那么坏。

同班的车勋不知何时起发现，李承协喝水的方式变得很奇怪。

饮料还好，唯独白水再没见过他大口灌，那么大个头的体育生如今喝起水来反而像个小狗崽，只小口小口往嘴里渡。

游泳部的部员们不知何时起发现，李承协一反常态，开始隔三差五地穿五分泳裤来训练。

老师，我的好老师，承协不喜欢穿长的，承协觉得不舒服。老师这次少留一点痕迹好吗，求您了。

求了这一次后不得不穿更久，李承协便再也没有提过任何要求。

不知何时起李承协也发现，在乎的也就只剩下会不会留痕迹了。

整个游泳部都在痛惋那场惨烈车祸的时期，李承协为校赢回的奖杯奖状也已在部室摆了琳琅满柜。

单看成果倒也的确是个好教练。

这样想的话，与那人之间那段岁月似乎也可以理解为微妙的互利关系吧。

李承协舔着按摩棒——那人留给他的奖励之一，熟练地在穴口摩擦准备塞进去。

“李承协，能不能别用这个了？我真的想操你，我又不是不戴……”

“哈……闭嘴。”

望着早就不是初次相约的炮友，李承协的眼神不带一点温度。

“讲多少遍了只做口活不走后面，想操操别人去，老子不缺你一个。”

事实上是吹了目前仅剩的一个。

摔门声砰地炸在耳畔，李承协眼都懒得朝门口瞧。片刻后端起杯子抿了一口水润润嘴唇，披了件浴袍出门走进电梯，按下酒店泳池的楼层。

承协啊，好孩子，老师在这里。

你他妈知道你在说什么吗小废物。

乖，现在不是很舒服了吗，听话多好。

还敢嘴硬，再提意见现在就废了你。

承协啊，老师的东西好吃吧，承协最喜欢吃了对吧。

水里的幻听始终比梦里来得清晰。

他还在天上唤着我。直唤到我死。

李承协一个人下水时不喜欢戴泳镜，因为讨厌镜框里被泪水填满的感觉。

大学游泳部好在人多，也坏在人太多。

李承协记得有个豆丁总炽热又羞怯地偷看他，记得这个豆丁的储物柜编号，记得这个豆丁稚气未脱麻薯一样的圆脸和与之形成反差的精壮身材。

但错开的训练时间总令他无法调查，直接开口和后辈问吧又太不符合自己的固有形象。

结束这轮1500上岸，李承协从包里掏出手机，咬了半天吸管不知该输入什么。

对了，最近混合接力那群小子里好像也看过这张脸。

指尖飞快地舞起。

教练好，这两天能麻烦您抽空把校队所有新人的资料给我一份吗？我想做做分析，谢xie

“柳会胜你还想不想练了！”

抬头往这巨大分贝的源头瞄去，对上那个印象不浅的赭色卷毛脑袋，立刻删除了刚才敲下的所有文字。

名字还不错，那祝你这次也会胜吧。

冷不丁被自己傻到，李承协嘴里泄出噗嗤一声。

是最后一节课结束来扫除吗，正好呢。

凉水直勾勾从花洒冲在头顶，冲不去这似曾相识的热感。

“这节下课，我宿舍。”

已读。

柳会胜迅速把手机揣回兜里，等待下课铃这段原本冗长的时间因期待的兴奋瞬间缩短。

每次的结束对于柳会胜来说却多少都有些尴尬。

过程中一脸媚态骚话连篇，一旦到柳会胜好了，立刻拉下脸拔出按摩棒兀自走进浴室洗澡，把柳会胜一个人扔在外面。

塞过纸条后第一次相约时，李承协洗完出来见柳会胜仍然呆坐在床上，直接整包抽纸往他身上砸。

“还赖在这想什么呢，擦擦赶紧滚。”

柳会胜屡教不改，每次非得等李承协洗好了出来才肯离去。李承协前期还会骂上两句，后期便不再那么抓狂。

人形榨汁机也想多沾染一些所爱之人的气味啊。

自慰，口爆，吞精，终。好比电视上定期重播的乏味老电影。想撸一下他都被冷冷拒绝，更别说真正结合。

然而即使这样被当作发泄工具竟也能知足了。反正自己也被伺候得挺爽的，应该比他要爽吧，都没看他射过呢。

从外面关上单人宿舍精致许多的门，柳会胜苦笑，心想我还真是好卑微一人。

“胜九啊？真的是你吗？是你吗！你怎么这么争气啊啊啊昂——”

好不容易从金宰铉涕泪横流的脏兮兮熊抱里挣脱，柳会胜看着LED屏上自由200米排在第一的名字，表情倒也平静得很。

恋爱——啊呸，单恋是真的能让人拥有坚持的动力。

尽管这份单恋或许早已定下了结果。

草草应付完采访，柳会胜便借口有事先走，偷偷从体育馆的隐蔽通道出去，坐上一辆的士。

哥，第一，我成了。

敲字的手却无法平静抖个不停。艰难打完这句话，盯着手机直到下了车进了酒店，信息也没变成已读。

嗡嗡——嗡——

振动很长。不是信息，是电话。

“喂？哥？精神点了吗？”

“你成了啊。我没事，挺好。”

市联赛前一天李承协突然以发烧的理由缺席，有人传闻其实是恐慌症发了。

金宰铉不屑一顾，对柳会胜说那些人扯鬼呢，协哥那么喜欢水的人能有恐慌症我看我也能得炸鸡恐慌症了。

柳会胜说你也少说两句。

金宰铉头一次被柳会胜吓到，十几年没见他脸色这么难看过。

李承协本要参加的项目全上了替补，柳会胜正是自由200的人选。

比赛前一天晚上不是没预想过如果真能拿到成绩会怎么样，大概第一反应会是感叹爱的力量真伟大吗？

柳会胜往脸上拍爽肤水的动作变得更大，试图让自己从幼稚的想法中清醒过来。

不过最近状态确实很好，万一出现奇迹不如主动为他做点什么吧。

“哥，那个，我订了酒店，方便的话我就叫车接你……”

“你还挺能来事的？专门跑外面？”

“不是，我是说哥你不来也没事，身体……”

“你觉得呢？”

嘟——嘟——

那我觉得完蛋了吧。

这酒店不便宜，权当给自己第一次拿单人冠军的奖励了。

柳会胜简单冲了把澡，在舒适的大床上平躺许久，起身揉揉眼角，抓起床头的听筒准备约个按摩。

XX酒店，802。

柳会胜想了想，还是挂掉了电话，又转过头重新拿起手机发出一条信息。

“啊……哈……哈……”

“呜……嗯。”

李承协抹抹溢到嘴角的几滴，抬眼看着柳会胜。

“你今天好多，差点呛到我。”

往常一样拔出按摩棒就要走，陡陡被柳会胜一把拉住手臂。

“哥，我想帮你。我帮你弄前面。”

李承协将头歪到一边，语气云淡风轻。

“我难道没说过你射给我吃就OK了？我不喜欢被服务。不要让我再强调了。”

甩开把自己小臂抓痛的手，李承协继续向浴室走。

柳会胜的胸口疼得要涨开。

“……哥为什么是这种性癖呢？每次不就只有我在爽吗？”

操。我怎么说出来了。这次才是真完蛋了吧。

柳会胜低下头尽力回避着把他捅成筛子的尖利话语。

“你他妈的被我口出什么幻觉了？替我一次就自我感觉良好了？以为有资格管我的私事了？乖乖做好你的份少他妈多嘴！”

——扑通。

柳会胜闻声迅速起身要扶住李承协，结果两个人都没站稳，跌坐在床边的地毯上。

急剧颤抖不断从李承协缩成一团的身体传来，柳会胜脱下自己的衬衫盖住他赤裸的肌肤，扶着他的肩轻拍，气息幸是得到了缓和。

“哥对不起，对不起，我不该多嘴的，求求哥不要讨厌我。”

“我知道了，哥不喜欢被服务是吧。我知道了。”

柳会胜说完又沉默了片刻，闭上眼深吸一口气，再睁开时竟霎地在面前现出悬崖。

这是幻觉无疑。

因为我明明早已跳下来，堕落得彻底了。柳会胜心想。

那就落得更深吧。

“……还是说不是不喜欢，而是不习惯？”

最后三个字钻进耳朵，李承协安静地崩溃了。

“哥，我没资格让你习惯吗？”

“我不擅长运动的。我跑来游泳的原因只有你。”

“我想成为和你一样那么潇洒的选手啊。虽然后来也不是很单纯了……不不不哥我没有说你不好的意思，我真不会说话，唉……”

“……柳会胜。”

明显变沙哑的声音又将柳会胜的心脏刺痛，抓起李承协的手抚摸，摸到的是汇聚成一片浸湿手心的泪。

“我这种人根本不是什么好榜样。我一点也不潇洒。”

“而且我恨死游泳了。”

柳会胜缓缓垂下眼。

“不，你不恨，你恨的东西不是游泳。”

手将面前人满是泪水的脸轻轻捧起，舌头撬开紧闭的口，印入一记深吻。

“你‘恨’的是这个吗？”

李承协又开始抖了。

柳会胜继续拍拍他摸摸他，让他靠在自己身上。

“哥，给我机会吧。给我只对哥一个人温柔的机会吧。”

李承协乖乖蜷在柳会胜怀中，无声接受他如水的安抚。柳会胜的手自然地开始向下游移，伸向李承协的两腿之间。

李承协没有拒绝。

空气中不觉开始升腾一停一顿的绵软叹息，柳会胜的脖颈也被悄然勾住。

随着呻吟逐渐变得急促浓厚，柳会胜手中猛地传来一股热流。

“哥……”

回应柳会胜的只有平稳均匀的呼吸声。

两人一动不动靠在一起窝在床边许久，时间好似就此静止。

柳会胜用手背轻抚着李承协的睡脸。也是柳会胜第一次如此近距离端详着他的脸。

哥真的很帅，充满英气的帅，又那么沉稳。

这么说来，以后好像真的再也不用偷偷在意你了。

至少此刻已经是了。

柳会胜抬头看向色调与宿舍相比柔和了许多的酒店天花板，露出了微笑。

-END-


End file.
